wizard101 the city of sand
by ruatonim
Summary: Welcome to my first story. Ocs are needed for the story read chapter 1 for more details. After training to end his father he receives news of a city of sand his father fled to. Rated m just to be safe and the third genre would be romance in some scenes.
1. oc send in

_**Hello fellow readers and/or writers, welcome to my little story about wizard101. Oc ( Ocs are original characters) are needed and appreciated. To have your character in answer the questions below. Submit it as a review good luck.**_

 _Name_

 _Nickname (optional)_

 _Eye color_

 _Hair color_

 _Wizard attire_

 _Skin color_

 _Age_

 _Non wizard attire_

 _School_

 _Do you want me to Ship them its up to you who they end up with (I ask because there may be some romance elements) and which gender are they attracted too?_

 _Background_

 _Likes and dislikes_

 _Personality_

 _And what role do you want them to have?_

 _Pets (optional)_

 _Weapon or wand_


	2. the prolouge

**Hello welcome to Anthony Death Sword's origin you should** **read this if you wish to know more about the main character.**

Anthony Death Sword was born into a middle class family, but his mother died in labor, to cope his father turned to drinking yum (pirate101 version of rum) and released his anger on the young boy. On his 9th birthday he grabbed his father's pistols and stowed away on a merchant's ship that sailed across the spiral all the way to mooshu.

 **Anthony's POV**

When I arrived at mooshu I was at the age of 12. To survive in mooshu I had to steal, but during the last "robbery" I was caught by an older samoorai he lifted me up by my shirt. I struggled to escape from his grip as I was struggling i grabbed a bottle and smashed it on his head. He staggered back dazed so I took any advantage I had so I head-butted him and he came to his senses and countered my next punch then he kicked my chest, my organs felt like mush. He unsheathed his blade probably expecting me to get on my knees and surrender, 'no way in hell am I going to surrender' my mind screamed so I rushed at him, he lifted his sword and... I grabbed his sword but my palms were bleeding due to grabbing a swinging sword. I swung at him and slashed his armour, he finally spoke "finally a worthy hier to my clan!" I was confused so I asked "what the hell are you talking about, old man?" He sighed and told me his wife and him couldn't have children and was looking for an heir. "One question, why me?" The old man said I have the skill but I lack formal training.

When we walked to where the bull lived I kept my hand near my pistol just in case. As soon as the door open I felt attracted to a sword and as soon as I reached out to it my hand was whacked away and the bull said " To earn my weapon first you must train"

Five years later- I yawned as I woke up and saw my foster family getting ready to go to the tree of life, when we arrived I was shown a vision an old man with a long beard and a weird hat and the man said "hello of am Merle Ambrose headmaster of ravenwood school of magical arts" during his speech I was wondering if a was dreaming, Ambrose continued his speech "you may have a few questions" " understatement of the year" I muttered under my breath interrupting his speech "Answer the questions in the book of spells and when you do you will be able to use the realm door near the jade palace" the headmaster finished. 'Pfft magic please what's next flying pigs' I doubted that anything I heard was real until a book fell on my head I looked around looking for the person who threw it at me but the only other people there were my foster parents so I decided to open the book.

Which is your favorite time of day night, morning, or afternoon? I circled night and read the next question

Which is deadliest? Plauge, hurricanes, earthquakes, volcanoes, or blizzards I circled plauge remembering what the plauge that broke out a year ago to a small village.

Which is your favorite animal a bat, a shark, a dragon, a polar bear or etc. I just chose randomly to get the test over faster, I was getting very bored.

And finally what is your favorite gemstone? Well considering the fact I have an oynx sword I think the answer's obvious.

As soon as I finished the test the test disappeared and then l told my foster parents what happened on the way back, the bull said " I don't think it's wise to trust just anyone but I see I cannot stop you so I grant you my blessing to go here is the sword you wanted many moons ago and some gold to spend" I carefully sheathed the blade and grabbed the small sack of gold and said goodbye.

On the way towards the jade palace I realized I stood out unlike the the farmers nearby so I walked into a clothing store and bought a black robe and hood with red lining using almost all my gold.

As I was walking through the market near the palace I saw an old farmer selling a puppy. I asked why he was selling it and he said he didn't have enough money for a puppy and his dog he was selling it for 20 gold pieces, so I bought the puppy and gave him the change. The puppy which I named Sir Maxwell and as I made to the realm door I was wondering what was on the other side...


	3. Chapter 1

As Max and I walked through the door we were instantly teleported into a gigantic tree as I walked out I saw a guard who seemed to be on high alert I asked him " Do you happen to know where headmaster Ambrose is?" The gaurd pointed down a tunnel that said 'the Commons' so I walked through.

I was shocked by how many people were here I counted more than twenty people at the bridge. I walked towards a huge a big building connecting to a tower and as soon as I opened the door, a force knocked me down the stairs." Watch where you're going you big ox!" A feminine voice yelled I walked to where she was and offered her a hand up, as I lifted her up and apologised she said " It seems the ox has manners unlike some people here now only if we could get a name out of you." At first I was hesitant to reply but I finally answered " My name is Anthony " as she dusted herself off I got to look at her, she had ivory skin, violet eyes, and she had a pet bird. But when I was looking at her I guess she noticed " Take a picture it'll last longer but since you were nice enough to give me your name I might as well return the favor, I am Lyra Rivers but you can just call me Ly." After she said that I remembered that I was looking for the headmaster so I said goodbye and walked in.

"Ah finally our newest student has arrived and checking your answers it seems you are a death wizard." I had no clue what he meant. "What does that mean?" The old wizard sighed go back to where you came from near the tree there will be a teacher named Malorn Ashthorn he will train you"

After I talked to Malorn and learned to use spells you have to tap them when they are floating in front of you. Malorn gave me my deck and spells, I walked towards the headmaster until I saw a hooded figure moving towards unicorn way I tailed him to a tower and heard the figure say to a skeleton "I didn't bring you back for nothing, what have you accomplished in the time since I brought you back?" The skeleton said "I basically have the entire street under my control and next I will control wizard city!" After he said that I came out of hiding and started a duel with the skeleton and barely won but before he died again I realized the hooded figure was gone " well tailing him was useless besides the skeleton fight" I muttered under my breath and walked towards the shopping district to get better equipment.

 **Yes I know it took a long time to make this chapter since my mother went into the hospital for colon cancer so I was very busy. credit goes to alightthatnevercomes for her own oc Lyra Rivers sorry if I messed up the name. Quick update I have changed the chapter due to my lazy effort I will not have any chapters like this again.**


End file.
